User talk:BlueSpeeder
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Boss Battle.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowunleashed13 (Talk) 16:39, 12 March 2013 LOL Dat Rotor pic. -- 01:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Week 4 matchups Feature battles are from Sonic Triple Trouble and Sonic Chaos. *Great Turquoise Zone vs. Turquoise Hill Zone *Sunset Park Zone vs. Gigalopolis Zone *Meta Junglira Zone vs. Mecha Green Hill Zone *Robotnik Winter Zone vs. Sleeping Egg Zone *Tidal Plant Zone vs. Aqua Planet Zone *Atomic Destroyer Zone vs. Electric Egg Zone To catch up, we need 10 battles this week as opposed to 8. This provides an opportunity to slip in Knuckles Chaotix versus Sonic Adventure stages. *Botanic Base vs. Windy Valley *Speed Slider vs. Twinkle Park *Amazing Arena vs. Casinopolis *Techno Tower vs. Hot Shelter *Marina Madness vs. Emerald Coast We'll have 11 battles. That'll leave 8 Sonic Adventure levels, which is great. I may change the battles... this is the part where it gets weird. I'm hoping to pit SA2 stage against each other, which means the remaining Sonic Adventure battles may have to fight each other, too. -- 17:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Here's the message. I need the following matchups done, if you can: *Meta Junglira Zone vs. Mecha Green Hill Zone *Robotnik Winter Zone vs. Sleeping Egg Zone *Tidal Plant Zone vs. Aqua Planet Zone This is going to be the biggest week we'll have, so hopefully this problem won't happen again. -- 17:18, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Week 4 starts today. Could you help with the descriptions ASAP? -- 14:32, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Sesn (talk) 02:29, July 7, 2014 (UTC) You're now unblocked. ;) Sesn (talk) 02:34, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It is not like that Blue. Blue, it is nothing like that. Mystic Orb has just found some rules on Wikipedia saying that we should not try to capitalize the headlines unless the text states so. It is a wikia rule, so there is nothing we can do about it. I am sorry that your work has gone to waste, but those are the rules. I am upset about it too, but we can change that.Ultrasonic9000 (talk) 12:27, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Whether we should or not we must move with change. Your emotional outbursts are what usually get you into trouble, which, unfortunately also got you demoted. While this sucks big time, this is a chance to prove yourself, that you can rise above your personal dislikes when change arrives or someone challenges your work. I have gotten that feeling all too well lately that all my work is for nothing, that no matter how good I try making it in my good intentions and convictions, it will never be good enough or someone would bring down what I pride myself upon. However, when you think about it, it is only selfish thoughts that can prevent a wikia from growing and learning: do nothing because you feel it is useless and the wikia does not get any information, and reject other approaches and the wikia can miss a golden opportunity. This is what I have to say. :How about I tell Orb where to find you and you can discuss this "face-to-face".Ultrasonic9000 (talk) 10:39, February 7, 2015 (UTC)